


Richard...

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Richard...

Sometimes I look at him and I see glimpses of the Richard I fell in love with. The man I used to curl up with on the sofa and watch movies or go hiking with while we pretended to be a normal couple.

Now, mostly I see a man I don't know anymore. All I ever wanted was for him to be at peace with himself in whichever skin he happened to be in. But he still isn't. he still fights who he is. What he is. Only now he has an edge that I'm sure I'm partially responsible for.


End file.
